


Balls

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BASKETBALLS YOU PERVERTS, Blow Jobs, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk agrees to help Hyunwoo with his balls. This was not what he had in mind.





	

"Look, I only agreed to come here because you said balls would be involved." Minhyuk whines as Hyunwoo drags him into the gym hall. "This," he gestures around the room, which is littered with basketballs, "was not what I had in mind."  
  
"You were the one who wanted to come over and help," Hyunwoo reminds him, pushing him further inside and closing the door behind them so Minhyuk can't escape again.  
"Only after you mentioned the balls." Minhyuk pouts, leaning against his boyfriend, "I kinda just hoped that 'handling balls' was just your version of dirty talk." His hand wanders down to Hyunwoo's clothed crotch, but he gets swatted away.  
  
"No. Fun balls later. You clean up the basketballs first while I take down the net."  
"Aaww you're no fun."  
  
Hyunwoo sticks out his tongue. "Just get to work. My next class starts in 40 minutes."  
"Cruel. And here I so selflessly come to help you on my day off."  
"You literally only came here for my balls."  
"Those. Are details."  
  
Hyunwoo shoos his sulking boyfriend away. With a sigh, Minhyuk gets to work. He collects all the basketballs, neatly putting them back on the rack. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo takes down the net, folding it and putting it back in the supply closet. Next, they drag out the thick mats and let down the rings that hang from the ceiling.  
  
Everything is in place, and they still have a good 20 minutes left before the next class starts.  
  
"So can we get to the fun balls now?" Minhyuk grins, softly pushing Hyunwoo against the wall. _"Come on, I've been a good boy"_ He adds as a whisper in Hyunwoo's ear.  
  
"Mmmm. Are you sure about that?" Hyunwoo says, quirking an eyebrow as he raises Minhyuk's chin with one hand to draw him in for a kiss while the other hand pulls Minhyuk's body against him. "When are you _ever_ a good boy, Lee Minhyuk?"  
  
"In my sleep?" Minhyuk quips, sliding his hands underneath Hyunwoo's shirt. Hyunwoo's hands cup his butt. "Not even in your sleep, you always steal my side of the blankets and you kick me out of bed."  
  
"So punish me, then. Since I've been bad." Minhyuk says, in a low voice.  
"Alright. But not here." Hyunwoo pushes open the door to the supply closet, leading his boyfriend inside while Minhyuk pulls his shirt off over his head. Minhyuk pushes him backwards until he stops on one of the vaulting boxes they use for gymnastics. Minhyuk's hands roam the tanned canvas of his chest, down to his abdomen, until he hooks his thumbs underneath the waistband of Hyunwoo's sweatpants. One of the benefits of dating a high school gym teacher is that he rarely ever wears pants with buttons or zippers, so it takes Minhyuk only a moment to slide down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.  
  
His dick is already straining against the fabric of his boxers by the time Minhyuk finally takes off his own shirt. (He's being a tease, as usual, taking off his jeans extra slow, rubbing his ass against Hyunwoo's dick in the process.)  
  
"Hnng. I wanna fuck you so bad." Hyunwoo groans, earning him a bright smile from Minhyuk. "I know you do. But you can't, since this is your place of work, and that would be in-a-ppro-pri-ate~" Minhyuk singsongs, stressing the syllables by tapping Hyunwoo's dick. "But the rules say nothing about what _I_ can't do to you."  
  
"It doesn't say I can't make you moan....." Minhyuk says, freeing Hyunwoo's dick from his restraints, giving it a few hard tugs, eliciting a soft moan from Hyunwoo.  
  
"It doesn't say I can't do this...." He drops down on his knees, wrapping his lips around the head while keeping eye contact with Hyunwoo.  
  
"Or this..." He licks a stripe down from the tip to the base, hollowing his cheeks, taking him all the way in. Hyunwoo rolls his head back.  
  
"Or this..." He takes Hyunwoo's balls in his hand, squeezing softly before moving up to wrap his fingers around his dick, simultaneously sucking and stroking. (It doesn't take much to send Hyunwoo over the edge, and he spills into Minhyuk's mouth.)  
  
Minhyuk comes back up with a grin, licking the last drop from the corner of his mouth before kissing Hyunwoo. He wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's neck.  
  
"There are other things I could do to you, but you should get dressed before one of your little gremlins catches us here. I think it's probably too early for them to learn that kind of biology yet."  
  
Hyunwoo nods, quickly putting his clothes back on, smoothing down his slightly messy hair, and he just hopes he doesn't look too much like he just got a blowjob in the supply closet. Minhyuk gets dressed as well.

“Thanks for letting me play with the balls, teach.” He says, smirking as they walk out of the supply closet. “We should do this again soon.”

Minhyuk walks towards the door, but Hyunwoo grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back to him. “How about tonight?”

“Don’t get greedy, now.”

“Mmmm, but I want more.” Hyunwoo says, pushing his face in Minhyuk’s neck, pretending to eat him while leaving loud, sloppy kisses on his skin. He kisses upwards, over his jaw, until he reaches his lips, and he holds Minhyuk tightly in his arms as he dips him down and passionately kisses him.

Just then, the doors swing open, followed by a high pitched shriek.

“EEEEEW. SON TEACHER IS **K I S S I N G**.”

A stampede of footsteps follow, and a crowd of children gather to watch the spectacle. Quickly, Hyunwoo pulls back from Minhyuk, but all the kids have already seen them kiss, and Hyunwoo’s head turns a bright red.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave.” Minhyuk says, patting Hyunwoo on the shoulder as he shuffles away. “Good luck with class.”

He blows a kiss as he runs out of the door. Man, he’s so glad he’s not a teacher. He really wouldn’t want to deal with any of that.

Minhyuk walks away whistling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOoooOOO finally I completed a row for the bingo ;w;  
> This is for the [sports] square.


End file.
